Son cadeau
by UzumakiKyubi
Summary: Traduction à partir de l'anglais. Il était toujours seul ce jour là, et il détestait être seul. Mais elle, la personne la plus improbable, lui a donné quelque chose qu'il chérira jusqu'à la fain de sa vie. Naruto/FemKyuubi. Laissez de coms.


Auteur sur : The Phenomnenon

Traduction : Uzumaki_Kyubi

Titre original : Her gift

Couple : Naruto/FemKyubi

Son cadeau

On était le dix octobre, un jour joyeux pour Konoha. Pourquoi, demandez-vous ? Simple. Car ce jour-là, il y a quinze ans, le héro le plus célébre de Konoha, le Yondaime Hokage, avait combattu vaillament contre l'une des forces les plus puissantes sue Terre, le Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Ce fut une longue bataille épuissante, dont beaucoup ontt perdu leur vies. Mais cela ne fut pas en vain, car leur courageux dirigeant a réussi à vaincre et sceller la bête, mais au prix de sa vie.

Ainsi donc, ce fut une journée de souvenir. Une journée en l'honneur de ceux qui sont tombés, et célébrer le fait que l'une des plus puissantes forces naturels ne pouvaient les écraser. Il y avait une grande fête chaque année qui durait jusqu'au petite heure du matin. Ce fut une expérience amusante pour tout le monde dans le village …

… Sauf pour une âme solitaire

Uzumaki Naruto était assis seul dans son appartement avec rien d'autre qu'un t-shirt avec un motif de tourbillon sur lui. Il était actuellement en train de regarder en dehors de sa fenêtre, contemplant les lumières du festival, les expressions heureuses sur les visages des gens. Il pourrait … Il voulait être là-bas. Il a souhaité qu'il puisse y participer et avoir le temps de s'amuser. Il a vraiment souhaité qu'il puisse être accepté par tout le monde.

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas y aller parce qu'il n'y serait ni voulu ni accepté … Il ne serait pas accueilli du tout.

Il est vrai que pour le sacrifice du Quatrième il ya a eu des conséquences. Afin de maitriser le Kyuubi, il avait besoin d'un être vivant pour pouvoir l'enfermer. Pour être plus précis, il avait besoin d'un nouveau né. Alors il a choisi naruto.

Il a choisi son fils.

Oh oui. Naruto savait qui était son père. Il l'a su hier. En fait, il en a appris beaucoup hier.

Il a appris que le Yondaime était son père, que c'était lui qui lui a maudit sa vie. Il ne se souciait pas si l'homme était bon ou avait une bonne raison morale pour le faire, ce choix a fait de sa vie un enfer. Un choix qu'il n'a put faire.

Il a trouvé que Jiraiya était mort. Il é découvert que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son grand-père avait quitté ce monde. Il n'y aurait plus de session de formation, plus de conseil perverti qui a contribué à des moments bizarre, plus de sorti entre eux seul, plus d'espionnage dans la prtie féminine des osens, plus de « ero-sennin ». il était parti pour toujours.

On lui a dit qu'il aurait à quitter sa maison bientôt. Pour former dans l'art du senjutsu, pour faire face à un ennemi incroyablement puissant sur son propre seul.

Seul. Il semblait que son monde tourne autour de ce mot.

Il n'avait pas d'importance les amis ou la famille, il a gagné, ils l'avaient toujours laissé à la fin.

Il avait formé un lien avec Sasuke. Il le voyait comme un ami, un _frère_, et pour un temps il l'avait même respecté.

Mais la vengeance du garçon le conduit à couper tous liens et quitter le village, le marquant comme nukenin. Tout cela pour tuer l'homme qui a massacré son clan.

Il a développé une amitié étroite avec la personne pour qui il avait le béguin, Sakura. Lors de son retour, ils ont fait un pacte pour ramener celui qu'ils ont perdu et jamais dévier de leur objectif, peu importe quoi.

Mais ensuite elle l'a balayé pour son travaiil à l'hôpital et sa formation. Essayant de prouver sa valeur aux autres.

Ila vu Jiraiya comme un grand-père aiment s'amuser. Celui en qui il pouvait se tourner lors des moments despérés. Celui en qui il pouvait compter quand il en avait le plus besoin.

Mais alors, le vieil homme est parti et mort pour lui. Combattant u ennemi dans une mission de receuille d'information. Laissant Naruto seul de nouveau.

Il semblait que même son Baa-chan l'ignorait comme elle traitait avec la mort du Gama-sennin.

Ils ont tous quitté. Le laissant seul pour faire face aux difficultés de la vie. Le jetant aux chiens une fois qu'ils avaient décidé, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Sur de point, il se sentait réellement comme un enfant de nouveau. Il a compris que personne ne se souciait ou que personne ne tenait à lui.

Naruto ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre, essayant de bloquer les sons joyeux et de curiosité qui lui ont été refusé. Il ne pouvait plus y regarder.

Il traina ses pieds vers son lit et s'y effondra. Il tira ses jambes à la poitrine, dans la tentative de s'apporter un certain confort, puis laissant l'épuisement émotionnel le prendrre.

« Je suppose c'est ma vie … mon … destin. Je suis destiné à être seul. »Avec cette pensée, il dériva vers le sommeil avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouva dans un endroit où il n'avait pas été pour ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Il était dans son esprit. L'égout même où habitait le Kyuubi. Seulement cette fois cela semblait différent. Les murs était plus bas et regardé sur le point de s'effondrer. Les tuyaux de chakra étaient rouillés et rouillés un peu plus de minutes en minutes. Il regarda ver le bas pour voir que l'eau avait augmenté en volume et était tellemnt sombre qu'il ne pouvait avoir un aperçu de ses pieds.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici de tout les lieux. Il préfèrerait regarder le village que d'être ici. Mais il a pensé qu'il ne serait jamais sortir d'ici, sauf si, il allait voir ce que le renard voulait. Rassemblant son courage, il marcha vers la profondeur de son esprit.

Quand il arriva enfin devant la cage, il fut sous le choc. Car, au lieu du monstrueux démon renard, il trouva une jeune femme à la place.

Elle avait les oreilles semblables à un renard et neuf queues, confimant son identité. Elle avait de long cheveux rouge feu, qui encadraient son visage et se terminant dans le bas de son dos. Elle portait une robe royale rouge et jaune qui définissait ses courbes magnifiquement. Elle avait un buste ample, et des hanches arrondi qui la rendait magnifique, il pouvait au moins lui donner ça.

Mais ce qui le séduit le plus, se sont ses yeux d'ambre. Ils sondaient son âme avec leus interminable regard. Ils dégégeaient une forte émotion et semblaient être dirigé vers lui. Il ne pouvait jamais lire dans les yeux mais ses yeux dégégeaient quelque chose qui resemblé à …

… _Non_, secouant la tête. Il devait voir des choses.

« Que veux tu ? » Demanda t'il avec colère, fronçant les sourcils sur son expression désordonnée. Quelque soit son intention celle-ci n'allait pas travailler.

Elle a juste continué à le relooker. Elle prit tout de lui. Comment ses cheveux hirsutes l'étaient encore plus, ses magnifiques yeux céruléen étaient maintenant téchés de larmes contenues, à quel point il avait l'air brisée. C'était une chose triste à voir. Pour voir comment l'un des shinobis les plus forts, celui qui n'a jamais reculé devant aucun risque au danger, a été réduit à ce gâchis.

Celui lui brisé le cœur.

« Je tiens simplemnt à faire ce que j'ai toujours fait. » Parla t'elle finalement, avec une voix inhabituellement douce. « Et c'est de te donner ce que tu désires vraiment. »

Il pris un regard confus, mais encore bouleversé. « Ce que je veux ? Qu'entends tu par là ? A quoi joues tu ? » Demanda Naruto avec un regard perçant.

« Je ne joue pas. » Dit elle, blessé par ses paroles. « Je souhaite simplement que tu sois heureux, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux imaginer. »

« Mensonge. » Cria t'il. Après toute sa vie, il lui donnait ceci. Kami le haïssait-il à ce point ? Pourquoi passé par toutes ces injustices puis être mis en face du renard et d'être traité encore pire qu'il ne l'a déjà été. Il détestait les gens qui mentait. Lui mentait. « Personne ne se soucis de moi. Ils disent qu'ils le font. Ils disent beaucoup de choses. Ils disent qu'ils vont toujours être là quand vous aurez besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, qu'ils vont vous aider lorsque vous êtes coincé. Pour choisir quand vous tomber. » Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Après toutes ces années, après quinze ans avec cette vie, il ne pouvait plus la prendre. « Eh bien, où est mon épaule ? Où est mon aide ? Je suis toujours sur le sol tandis que tout le monde m'abandonne. Ils avancent et me laisse seul de nouveau. » Il commença à ne pouvait plus les retenir. Durant son enfance, il a pris toute la haine et l'ignorance, et l'enfermant en bouteille en lui.

Ce fut une douleur horrible à porter. Car il n'y avait rien de pire que d'ignorer l'existance d'un petit garçon. Etre battu ou poignardé n'est pas comparable à cela. Mais le pauvre Naruto a dû vivre ainsi, le gardant pendant tellement d'années que cela devait sortir. Et il semblait que ce jour est finalement arrivé.

« Alors ne fait pas la même chose avec moi. » Il n'a pas levé les yeux et il s'en fichait. « Ne reste pas là et me dire que tu te soucis quand tu ne le fais pas vraiment. Ne promets pas d'être là quand tu partiras un jour. Ne me mens pas. JE DETESTE QUANS LES GENS MENTENT. » Il tomba à genoux et sanglota. « Je déteste … Je déteste être seul. » Il s'arrêta que plus un seul mots sortait de sa bouche. Tout ce qui restait était un garçon à qui on avait donné la tâche de supporter toute la haine, le chagrin et la misère que le monde avait à offrir. Il a dû la supporter seul, ce qui fini par l'écraser.

Mais le Kyuubi est resté là et l'a juste écouté. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de ça, avait besoin de bien plus. Et elle a prévu de lui donner tout ce qu'elle avait.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto senti quelque chose de velu s'envelopper autour de son corps. Il a ensuite été tiré vers le corps de Kyuubi avant de l'étreindre avec ses bras et ses queues. Il pourrait faire quelque chose mais il ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment.

« Je sais que tu detestes quand les gens mentent. Je sais plus sur toi que tu te rends compte Naruto. » Elle le tira dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Je veux que tu saches que je ne mens pas quand je dis cela. » Elle lui a ensuite levé la tête et lui donna un baiser. Quand elle le brisa, elle parla plus vite que Naruto. « Je t'aime Naruto. Je le fais vraiment. J'ai toujours pris soin de toi durant toute ta vie. »

Naruto ne pouvait pas le croire. N'a presque pas envie d'accepter le fait que Kyuubi l'aimait. Comment pouvait elle l'aimait ? Que voulait elle dire, qu'elle s'est occupée de lui durant sa vie creuse.

Comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées, elle lâcha un petit sourire. « Ce joint n'est pas parfait, tu sais. En fait, ton père l'a altéré. » Elle a vu son regard interrogateur et lui expliqua. « Aucun mortel ne pourrait créer un sceau de cette conception, ce fut le travaille du Shinigami. Ton père a altéré ses fonctions. Tout ce qu'il fait est de me garder ici, rien de plus rien de moins. » Elle a ensuite placé sa main sur sa joue. « Personne ne m'a forcé à te guérir, personne ne m'a poussé à te prêter mon pouvoir. Tout cela était moi. Je voulais que tu deviennes grand, je voulais te donner l'aide que personne ne t'a donné. »

Naruto repensa à ses paroles et ne put trouver quoi dire. Mais encore … « Je ne comprends toujours pas … Co-Comment peux tu m'aimer ? » Elle aurait dû le comprendre que c'était la seule raison logique.

Elle fit taire ses pensées avec un autre baiser. Il pouvait sentir tout son amour pour lui. Elle y a ensuite mis fin avant qu'il ne puisses réagir. « Ne doutes jamais de mon amour pour toi. Je t'ai vu devenir l'homme que tu es maintenant. Un homme qui est près à sacrifier sa vie pour les autres en qui il se soucis vraiment. » Elle a ensuite fermé les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. « J'étais avec toi à chaque étape de ta vie. Je te connais plus que quiconque. Nos âmes sont liées. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. »

Naruto se tenait là à tout écouter. Il a admis que cela lui faisait sentir bien, meuileur même. « Mais … Mais pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je pensais que ce que je faisais était suffisant, mais je ne peux plus le nier. Je veux être avec toi, je veux t'aider à travers tout ça, je ne veux plus que tu sois seul. » Elle a ensuite commencé à appliquer des baisers dans son cou. « C'est pourquoi je t'offre cela. Mais l'accepteras tu, accepteras tu mon amour ? » Elle a ensuite mis sa bouche à son oreille et lui murmura : « Veux tu m'accepter pour toujours ? »

Naruto savait ce qu'elle demandait, savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Mais lorsqu'il sentit son corps, son amour pour lui. Il décida qu'avec le temps, il l'aimera tout autant.

« Oui. » Fut le seul mot qu'il a dit qui devait être dit. Alors le Kyuubi no Kitsune a décidé de tiré son jinchuuriki dans sa cellule et lui montra conbien elle l'aimait.

C'est beaucoup plus tard ce soir-là, que Naruto se réveilla de son sommeil. Il regarda autour de la chambre et se souvena de ce qui venait d'arriver. Après avoir réfléchi, il a conclu que ce qui s'est passé n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Lorsqu'il se pencha pour s'endormir une fois de plus, il tâta le joint sur son ventre et le chakra rouge de Kyuubi enveloppa son corps. Mais cette fois, c'était comme une étreinte chaleureuse aimante. Il pouvait sentir ses bras autour de lui, sentir son corps pressé contre le sien. Il pouvait l'entendre chuchôter son amour.

_**« Ce n'était pas un rêve Koi, mon amour pour toi est réel, il le sera toujours. Je ne te quitterais jamais. Je serai avec toi pour le reste de nos jours. »**_

Puis, Naruto tomba dans le sommeil avec un vrai sourire sur le visage.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour, que Naruto n'a jamais eu à éprouver son anniversaire seul.


End file.
